worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
Background Leader of the autobots, optimus is one of the most powerful of his kind. He leads by example and cares for his people. Capable and skilled, Optimus is also one of the best warriors if not the best, amongst the autobots. Model Type - Optimus Prime Class - Autobot Leader Level - 15th level Military Specialist MDC By Location ROBOT MODE Head - 175 Main Body - 1000 Arms - 350 ea Hands - 100 ea Legs - 600 ea Feet - 200 ea Laser Cannon Rifle - 150 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. TRUCK MODE Cab - 1700 Frame - 1400 Wheels - 150 ea AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - stops all standard rounds upto and including teh equivalent of 30mm. TRAILER Box - 2000 Trailer Wheels - 175 ea Roller Drone - 200 Dual Laser System - 150 AR - 17 (Vehicle AR) Armour - stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of 30mm. Speed Ground (Truck Mode) - 240kph Running (Robot Mode) - 120kph Leaping - 30ft Statistics Height - Robot Mode 35ft, Truck Mode 13ft 6inches Length - Robot Mode 10ft, Truck mode 75ft Width - Robot Mode 14ft, Truck Mode 9ft Weight - Robot Mode 25 tons, Truck mode 40 tons Power System - Energon Powerplant Reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannon Rifle Primary Purpose - Anti-transformer Range - 2500m Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to Optimus' attacks per melee Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Dual Laser Cannon (in trailer) Primary Purpose - Anti-transformer Range - 3000m Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike (automated) Attributes IQ - 20, ME - 22, MA - 25, PS - 60 Robotic, PP - 20 Carry - 15 tons, Lift - 30 tons Alignment Principled Primary Skills Speak Cybertronian 98%, Speak American 98%, Literate Cybertronian 98%, Literate American 98%, First Aid (Transformer) 98%, Military Etiquette 98%, Pilot Truck 98%, Navigation 98%, Math Basic 98%, General Repair and Maintenance 98%, Intelligence 98%, COmputer Operation 98%, Tactics 98%, Electronic COuntermeasures 98%, Radio Basic 98%, Radio Scramblers 98%, Detect Ambush 98%, Detect Concealment 98%, Military Fortification 98%, Trap/Mine detection 98%, Basic Mechanics 98%, Basic Electronics 98%, Tailing 93%, TV/Video Systems 91%, Optic Systems 91%, Camoflage 81%, Roadwise 58%, HIstory 71%, Law - General 66%, Math Advanced 76%, Philosophy 56%, Wrestling, WP Handgun +7 strike, WP Rifle +7 strike, WP Energy Handgun +8 strike, WP Energy Rifle +7 strike, WP Knife +5 strike/parry +6 strike thrown, WP Weapon SYstems +5 strike, WP Heavy +5 strike, WP Heavy MD +5 strike, WP Missile Launcher +5 strike, WP Sword +6 strike, +5 parry, +3 strike thrown Secondary Skills Speak 4 languages at 98%, literate 4 languages 98%, speak 5 languages +91%, +81%, +79% +73% and +67% respectively, literate in 5 languages +86% +76% +66% +56% and +46% respectively Bonuses +6% to all skills (already included), +4 vs psionics, +5 vs insanity, 84% trust/intimidate 8 attacks per melee Punch - 1d4x10+12, Restrained Punch - 2d4+1, Kick - 1d6x10+12+2d6, Body Block/Tackle - 4d6 +5 strike in hand to hand, +8 parry, +8 dodge, +2 initiative, +2 disarm +2 pull punch, +3 roll with punch/impact Critical on natural 18+, Knockout/Stun on natural 18+, Deathblow on natural 20, Leap Kick (2 attacks, double damage) Paired weapons +8 strike ranged, Leading +3 against moving targets, Called shots hits on 10+, Burst damage x4/x7/x12/x15 Coldcock, Rapid Reload, Snap Shot, Speed Load, Aimed Short Burst, Critical on Natural 17+, Double Critical on natural 20, Automatic critical on surprise attacks References Used Wikipedia Transformers More than meets the eye official guidebook (DW)